<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint your Palette Blue and Grey by alwaysthrowsscissors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634127">Paint your Palette Blue and Grey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthrowsscissors/pseuds/alwaysthrowsscissors'>alwaysthrowsscissors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, And Now For Something Completely Different, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Art History, Art appreciation, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester First Time Having Sex, Choking, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time Having Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Facts and Fucks, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smart Sam Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthrowsscissors/pseuds/alwaysthrowsscissors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds himself desperately aroused by a beautiful painting and is caught touching himself while looking at it by the Winchesters. Dean finds it hilarious but Sam, ever the more understanding brother, helps Cas further explore his fine art fueled desires and ultimately reaps the benefits. Over and over again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN_Masquerade Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paint your Palette Blue and Grey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts">outoftheashes</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the SPN Masquerade Fall 2020 round. </p><p>AKA that time my buddy innocently posted a prompt not knowing that she would bait my art-history-minoring ass into writing the shit out of it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The brushstrokes were truncated, abrupt, the palette dark and moody, yet bright colours played across the canvas like moonlight dappling over water. An almost austere, abstract figure rose in the foreground standing sentry over a sleepy village, at the heart of which was a steadfast chapel. Castiel stood in the gallery, head gently tilted, completely unaware of anything other than the painting in front of him. As if the piece held a magnetic pull, he began stepping forward transfixed. The paint was delightfully textured, raised. Cas impulsively reached out a hand, prompting a security guard to hasten over to him before he could touch the strokes. Forced to simply view, he studied the flow and movement of the dashes of paint, hands clasped together to control himself. The meaning of the painting blurred this close. Corporeal form lost, he could only see the deep hues and bright accents. Lost in this world of cobalt and gold, emotion plucked at his heart, and he found himself breathing deeply. He understood that humans had a penchant for pouring their feelings into creative efforts and that viewing such work could evoke similar things. What he didn’t expect was a strong longing, a wanting, to begin swirling in his stomach, the heat rising within his vessel spreading downwards. Before he could question this reaction, he was brought out of his reverie by a hand clapping down on his shoulder. </p><p>“Find something you like, feathers?” Dean glanced absently at the painting. </p><p>Cas cleared his throat to respond, but Dean continued, doing that curious human habit of asking but not listening, as if he wasn’t interested in the response. </p><p>“Well, the curator had no idea what I was talking about and she didn’t seem to be hiding anything, so that lead’s dead.” </p><p>“I see, that’s disappointing. What’s our next move?”</p><p>“Get out of here before I die of boredom and head back to the motel to regroup, see if Sam found anything out.” </p><p>Dean’s footsteps faded towards the exit of the gallery as Cas drank in the painting one more time. He made mental note of the title and artist posted on a tiny sign next to it: Starry Night by Vincent van Gogh.</p><p>**</p><p>Cas sat at the table of the dingy motel room next to one occupied by the brothers. He had done as much research as he could to help them, reading through their lore books thoroughly, but without any new leads, they were at a stand still. At a loss for how to occupy himself, he flicked on the television and flipped through the channels. Due to the late hour, there were mostly shows where the people were acting much more melodramatically than what he knew was realistic human behaviour and whole channels devoted to advertising inane kitchen gadgets. He promptly switched it off, drumming his fingers on the table. </p><p>The musty carpet drew his attention for the first time that evening and something in the swirling pattern brought his memory back to the painting he saw that day with a jolt. He immediately became consumed with the idea of seeing it, wanting to experience the rush of complex emotions again. But how? As an angel, he could go anywhere he wanted, even back to the museum that had the painting on loan. But as he learned the hard way, on another Winchester brother case involving a bank, he couldn't risk his vessel setting off motion detection alarms. The idea finally came to him, excitement trilling through his skin; Sam’s computer. </p><p>Quietly unlatching the lock on the adjoining door, he padded into the boys’ room. They were both fast asleep; Sam looking peaceful, stretched out on his stomach, a squashed pillow clutched in his arm, and Dean spread eagled on his back, soft snores catching the back of his throat. Cas picked up the laptop and hesitated. Sam had said that he could use it whenever he wanted and this was certainly a time when he wanted it. But he also has witnessed how annoyed Sam gets when he can't find it. Better be safe and look at the painting here, he doesn't want to cause his friend upset.</p><p>He booted the computer up and went to the internet icon, typing in the painting’s name like Sam had shown him how to do. His breath was stolen as hundreds of variations of the painting popped up. He was only satisfied when he found an image of the original displayed on the MoMA website, the museum that usually housed the piece. </p><p>He leaned back taking it in, feeling the room around him slip away. His eyes danced along the distant rolling hills, swept the swirling night sky, played amongst the heavenly bodies. It was when his gaze fell upon the organic, green-black figure jutting up from the bottom of the painting that he noticed his heart pounding, his breathing becoming unsteady. Persistent tight heat was swelling low in his belly and his cock was filling with blood as if he was preparing to copulate. </p><p>This was certainly not the first time Castiel had experienced an erection. Vessels were human after all, with human responses. He has witnessed some beautiful beings that brought him to the brink of arousal, male, female, otherworldly, inhuman. Even his own charges in that very room have inspired such a reaction in him. But he rarely indulged, rarely allowed himself such a baser animalistic ritual. </p><p>But the churning in his belly continued, tension becoming unbearable in his trousers. He loosened his tie further and wet his lips, mouth feeling very dry. Pressing a hand against his cock through the fabric, he knew he wouldn’t be resisting this time. Cas undid his belt and pants with fumbling hands and tugged his thick cock through the vent of his crisp, white boxers. Sweet relief stole through him as he squeezed himself, a pearl of lubricant swelled at his slit. He spit in his hand and used the precome to slick down his shaft, stoking up and down from the base to the tip, slowly. His head tipped back, eyelids fluttering but his gaze was still glued to the painting as he fucked himself. His hand became more wanton, stoking faster, squeezing harder, soft breathy moans issuing from his parted lips. He was becoming undone, stomach clenching, balls drawing up tight, working the sensitive tip roughly, as his eyes traced the brushstrokes, clung to the figure in the foreground.</p><p>“Cas?” Dean Winchester’s voice floated towards him from miles away.</p><p>“Cas!” Dean repeated as Cas blinked, awareness slowly returning to him.</p><p>“Yes, Dean?” He lost his crescendo but continued to stroke his dick.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing, buddy?”</p><p>“I am pleasuring myself. Is that not obvious?” </p><p>“Is that-are you...Cas are you jerking off to Starry Night?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Dean snorted laughter through his nose and Cas failed to see what was amusing or strange about the situation. </p><p>“Do I actually have to have a conversation about private time with you?”</p><p>Cas sighed and stopped touching himself. He didn't miss Dean’s eyebrows raising when he saw his exposed cock; perhaps he assumed that he would be smaller. </p><p>“I really am surprised at you, Dean, the way you carry on with women, men, flirting. Always so sexual.” He tucked himself away and began closing his pants and belt. </p><p>“I guess, but there’s kind of a time and place, man.” There was still derision in his voice, as he sat down at the foot of Sam’s bed.</p><p>Sam was rousing now. “What’s going on?” He sat up, carding his hands through his unkempt hair.</p><p>“Apparently, our little friend here is beating off to fine art,” Dean chuckled and nudged Sam’s chest, palm flat, lingering for a couple moments then dropping back into his lap. </p><p>Sam looked slowly from Dean’s retreating hand, to Cas, to the computer screen, finally resting back on Cas. “Oh...I see. You know Cas, you can always feel free to take my laptop into your room.”</p><p>“That’s very kind of you, thank you Sam.”</p><p>“Did you hear me, Sam?” Dean piped up again, this time pushing his brother’s shoulder. “A painting! Starry Night!”</p><p>“You don’t really have a leg to stand on, what with all the hentai,” Sam smirked leaning back against his pillows.</p><p>“Oh, come on, you’re honestly telling me this isn't funny?”</p><p>Sam shrugged. “He likes what he likes, it’s not our business. Besides I kind of get it, look at that big cypress tree in the foreground. Very phallic.”</p><p>“Is that what it is?” Cas said, looking back at the screen.</p><p>“Yah, Van Gogh was inspired by the view from the window of his psychiatric asylum in southern France. He wrote about it to his brother that he looked out before dawn and was in awe of the sky and the region-specific landscapes.”</p><p>“Wow, you fucking nerd.” Dean rolled his eyes, looking somewhat annoyed that Sam wasn't taking his side, gaze raking over his brother. </p><p>“Actually, it kind of looks like a tentacle. You sure you don’t get why it's arousing Dean?”</p><p>“Hilarious Sammy,” he said with disdain, “I'm surprised you see anything other than a dumb tree, you monkish prude.”</p><p>Sam chuckled and donned a grin mixed with a strange playful expression Cas couldn’t quite put his finger on. “You wish you knew what I get up to. You’re just more obvious about being a slut.”</p><p>Dean stood, and Cas could have sworn he saw the hunter flushing. He plopped back down on his own bed. “It’s too late for this shit, back to bed everyone. <em>Goodnight Cas</em>.” Dean said the last two words pointedly and Cas had learned that it meant he was being dismissed.</p><p>**</p><p>The next evening, as Dean pulled the rumbling car into the motel parking lot, he announced that he would be celebrating their solved hunt by predictably walking over to the local dive bar.</p><p>“Ready to go Sammy?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m beat,” Sam yawned, unbuckling his seatbelt.</p><p>“C’mon man, when was the last time we actually celebrated instead of hustling cause we needed the cash?” </p><p>“I'm tired Dean. I was the one doing most of the digging if you remember,” Sam said impatiently. </p><p>“Don’t be a baby, It’ll be fun! We’ll have a few drinks, I’ll beat your ass at darts, have some laughs-”</p><p>“More like I’ll sit in the corner watching you attempt to pick up like usual? No thanks.” His tone was sliding into another strange territory that Cas struggled to understand.</p><p>“Well, I’d be your wingman, but you usually weird out the locals with the awkward, lanky size of ya.” </p><p>“Really making me wanna go with you, Dean,” Sam said flatly over the squeal of the car door as he retreated. As Cas followed Dean out of the car, he watched the men exchange glares over the roof that were heated with something else along with annoyance. </p><p>He witnessed this pattern over and over again, whether explosive or relatively benign like tonight, and it was getting dull. Dean making an attempt to engage Sam, feeling rejected and vulnerable, then mocking Sam to assert his misguided need for dominance. Sam was always left assuming his brother was being unkind just for the sake of being unkind. </p><p>“Whatever man, suit yourself,” Dean snipped, “Cas? Pool?”</p><p>“No thank you Dean, I will be heading out shortly.”</p><p>“Alright, alright you boring fucks, don’t wait up.” He huffed and headed off. </p><p>Cas followed Sam into the motel swinging his arms somewhat awkwardly. He could just go like he usually did but something was making him stall. </p><p>“Wanna watch some tv or something, Cas?” Sam’s eyebrows were pressed together slightly as he toed his boots off and removed his jacket; perhaps he too thought it was strange that he was lingering. </p><p>“I would like something if it is alright with you, Sam.”</p><p>“What’s up, Cas?” Sam asked, looking more concerned. “Is everything ok?”</p><p>“Everything is fine. I would like you to tell me more about the painting.”</p><p>“Oh, Starry Night?” Sam was smiling now, but to his credit, he was not laughing like his brother.</p><p>“Yes.” Cas sat down on Sam’s bed.</p><p>“Uh, well, it was painted in 1889, the year before the artist, Vincent van Gogh, committed suicide.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s unfortunate.”</p><p>“Yah, he spent a year in a mental health facility and produced dozens of paintings and sketches inspired by the views from the asylum. Starry Night is the most iconic but there’s so many beautiful one’s you’d probably...uh...<em>enjoy</em> as well. Hang on.”</p><p>Sam grabbed his laptop, plopped down on Dean’s unmade bed, and began typing. He then turned it around to show Cas seas of rolling, golden wheat, dancing irises, and haunted self portraits. Just when Cas licked his lips and felt the familiar swooping sensation in his stomach. Sam pulled the laptop away. </p><p>“Honestly, I’m not the biggest fan of his work, but I do like post-impressionism. I think you might like Cezanne and probably Seurat too.” Sam glanced up at Cas and his face must have been expressing some sort of regret because he added. “Let’s go to your room, it’ll be easier for me to show you on your bigger bed.”</p><p>Cas swallowed dryly and followed Sam through the door. Sam hopped on the queen-sized bed and leaned against the headboard, placing the computer on his long legs. Cas joined him not quite knowing what to do with his hands; they suddenly felt very large and obtrusive. </p><p>“There, now you can easily see the screen.” Sam clicked on the irises to enlarge them; technology truly was a miracle. “If I had to choose a Van Gogh it would be this one. The bold colour choices, you can see he really loved that shade of indigo blue,” Sam pointed to the screen, “and the organic yet definitive forms.” His finger danced around with the flow of leaves and stems and Cas was struck by how beautiful his friend's hands were. “What do you think?”</p><p>“It’s...it’s beautiful,” Cas murmured. He could see Sam turn to him and smile out of his periphery and the attention made blood rush to his cheeks and chest. </p><p>“The whole thing about the post-impressionists was using colour and light less realistically than their impressionist forefathers.” Sam typed something and vivid landscapes, skulls with books and fruit, and brightly coloured apples against stark white table cloths appeared. “They used these elements in an attempt to express and evoke more emotional meaning in their paintings. I think that’s why you like it, Cas. The emotion.” He clicked on one particular painting. </p><p>Cas let out a small breathy sigh as his gaze teased over the brightly coloured curve of a delicate pear juxtaposed with the cold, mortality of the rendered, human skull. He put a knuckle in his mouth, biting down, breathing becoming heavy. Sam was still watching him. </p><p>“I knew you’d like Cezanne,” Sam mused, leaning to nudge his shoulder against Cas’.  Cas mirrored Sam’s smile nervously. Sam didn’t move his shoulder away and Cas could feel his warmth, could smell the sweet musk of his sweat from the hunt and it paired intoxicatingly with the sombre but vividly bright tone of the painting. Cas felt tingling pleasure pulse in his stomach and glide lower into his groin, a quiet moan catching in the back of his throat. </p><p>“Sam, I... this is arousing me.”</p><p>“Yah?” Cas turned to the hunter and watched his bottom lip catch between his teeth, hazel eyes searching his face. Dimples deepened on those handsome cheeks as Sam turned back to the laptop. </p><p>His fingers danced across keys and soft, seemingly out-of-focus images of people and scenery came into view. “Georges Seurat was the first artist that was labelled as a post or neo-impressionist. This is his most famous work.” Sam clicked on a beautiful painting of finely dressed people on the bank of a river. “Looks like a normal picture but if you zoom in,” which he did, “you can see that it’s painstakingly painted dot by dot. Pointillism.” Cas squirmed, shifting on the bed and loosened his tie.</p><p>Sam sought out his favourite piece, a figure holding a trombone with a coned hat surrounded by spectators in a wash of an almost eerie palette of purples, blacks, and browns. As he started talking about how long the work took the artist, and his supposed intentions with introduction of light and shape, the meaning of his words slipped away. Cas focused on the sound of his voice much like how he was honing in on the coloured dots in lieu of the bigger picture; microcosmic parts of a whole. Finding meaning and desire in blurred sight and sound.</p><p>Sam’s voice was low, deep, and smooth like silk, tongue and teeth taking their time to lovingly caress each word; it was intoxicating. He looked down at Sam’s left hand resting on the bed between them and reached out like he did in the gallery, impulsively wanting to touch and feel. Sam did not pull away and allowed Cas to needfully lace their fingers together. </p><p>“Sure this stuff isn’t boring?” The sly half grin on Sam’s face might mean he’s teasing. The younger man’s gaze was on Cas’ lap so he must realize that he is far from bored.</p><p>“No, please Sam, continue,” Cas said breathlessly, swallowing dryly. </p><p>He found <em>the</em> painting, Cas’ painting, and made it large enough to fill the screen. </p><p>“Sam,” Cas whispered, a lustful whine threatening to break loose. </p><p>“The painting technique is called impasto. Van Gogh would liberally apply oil paint to the canvas in thick dabs and strokes. It helped create depth to the painting.” Cas’ heart began thumping hard and fast with the familiar sight of the swirling colours. </p><p>“The thickness, the layering, the seemingly erratic placement; you can see his passion in the work.” Cas opened his mouth to reply but was at a loss. Sam’s words were lighting him on fire, pleasurable heat filling his entire vessel.</p><p>“Now, the post-impressionists were interested in symbolism, unlike those before them.” Sam’s voice was even lower now, softer. The hunter bowed his head and began breathing his words over Cas’ ear; murmuring, pressed against his shoulder. </p><p>  “Art historians have different theories about what Van Gogh’s intentions were.” Sam gently, slowly, tickled his nose in the hair around Cas’ ear, lips whispering against his skin sending shivers down Cas’ spine. His luscious scent was stronger to Cas’ now, so close, so warm and enticing.</p><p>“Some think he simply wanted to capture the countryside as opposed to the city that made him unwell. Others believe that the cypress tree,” Cas didn’t need Sam to point to it, his eyes were already glued to it, trousers feeling tighter than ever, “is a symbol of immortality, extending through the painting connecting earth with the heavens.” Sam gave Cas’ hand a squeeze and moved to catch his gaze. “Unity.”</p><p>Cas’ eyes dropped to Sam’s lips and he knew at once that he needed them, the heat and desire in his vessel almost unbearable. So he took, roughly and clumsily pressing his lips against Sam’s. Sam huffed a sound of surprise through his nose but kissed back, gripping the back of his head and guiding him into something more finessed. Cas parted Sam’s lips and felt his skin erupt when he found Sam’s smooth, slick tongue. Sam made a soft moan into his mouth and grabbed him by the lapels, deepening the kiss.</p><p>Sam was not mocking him, he wasn’t sneering, and he wasn't stopping him either. Ever the kinder brother, Sam deserved nothing but indulgence in return.</p><p>“I’m going to unravel you completely, Sam Winchester,” Cas husked in his deep calm voice, looking into the hunter’s fierce eyes and felt a shudder roll through the firm body beside him. Sam’s mouth crashed back onto his, strong hands grabbing at the layers of clothing on Cas’ body, peeling away the trench coat from Cas’ shoulders.</p><p>“Off, Cas,” Sam demanded and Cas happily obeyed, moving to pull the length of fabric out from under him, throwing his trench onto the floor, his suit jacket followed. Sam shoved the forgotten laptop onto the bedside table and slid into Cas’ lap, leaning down to kiss him deeply, lips needy and insistent. His deft fingers pulled Cas’ tie from around his collar and then started hastily tugging apart his shirt buttons. Cas cupped and squeezed Sam’s firm ass as bursts of electricity sung through him every time Sam’s fingertips brushed his heated skin.</p><p>“Cas’ you’re so…I’ve never seen you like this,” Sam murmured, fingers stroking roughly over Cas’ collarbone, gliding down to caress his chest. He bent low to drag his lips along Cas’ jaw up to his ear. “You’re so hot...fucking <em>beautiful</em>.”</p><p>Cas’ was struck dumb once again by Sam’s words. He knew that it was just his vessel’s appearance Sam was attracted to, but he felt a swell of something in his chest; pride. He easily wrenched Sam’s flannel open, buttons flying, and yanked his t-shirt off of him, hearing seams rip.</p><p>“Holy shit, Cas,” Sam grinned while being shoved onto his back by Cas. Sam’s pants were pulled off in a matter of seconds: Cas wanted, <em>needed </em>to see the gorgeous man fully naked. His fingers rested on the band of his friend’s underwear, stealing a breath before pulling them down to reveal Sam’s half-hard cock.</p><p>“Sam, look at you…” His long, lean limbs and torso, the firm, strong muscle under velvety skin; he was a perfect sculpture that belonged next to fine artwork. Even the smattering of scar tissue painted across his body was in perfect harmony to his whole being. Dangerous and capable killer stretched out soft, submissive.</p><p>“You gonna just stare at me or what?” Sam chuckled reaching up to stroke Cas’ chest again, pushing the dress shirt off his firm shoulders. Cas throbbed with desperate want and began mapping Sam’s body with his mouth, licking and kissing into his skin. He delighted in the lovely sounds of pleasure he was causing and the feel of Sam’s hands in his hair as he travelled downward.</p><p>Sam arched and groaned as Cas licked hard into the cut of muscle along his groin. The reaction spurred him on to nose and lick around the base of his cock, teasing Sam and relishing in the musk of him. He softly licked up his shaft and lifted his chin to gaze into Sam’s lust-blown eyes, wanting to see his response to the attention.</p><p>“Are you sure Cas? Have you done this before?” Sam panted, likely misreading hesitation. </p><p>Cas finally peeled his shirt off, tracked by Sam’s hungry eyes. “Shut up, Sam.” Cas slid Sam’s cock into his mouth, immediately allowing it to hit the back of his throat. </p><p>No, it was not his first time. In fact, he wondered, as he sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down Sam’s shaft, why he didn’t seek out sexual acts more often. Sam was thick, long, and felt incredible in his mouth. He picked up the pace feeling Sam’s hips involuntarily leave the bed.</p><p>“Oh God, Cas, fuck,” Sam moaned. Cas felt his boxers becoming more and more soaked with precome at Sam’s cursing and wanted to hear more. He allowed Sam to fuck into his mouth as he continued to slide his lips up and down, motivated by the litany of broken swearing and moaning from Sam. It was so good, but it was time to undo the hunter more.</p><p>Cas slid his mouth off of Sam’s cock to slick his fingers with spit. He pushed Sam’s legs up and rubbed his fingertips against his tight hole at the same time he swallowed his cock back into his mouth. Cas was rewarded with a deep moan. He pushed a finger in, watching Sam through his eyelashes.</p><p>“Fuck <em>yes</em>,” Sam sighed. Cas’ instincts were right; Sam liked being touched this way. Wanted it, wanted to be fucked. It became increasingly obvious as Cas worked him open to four fingers and Sam was rocking his hips wantonly, fucking himself down on them. Cas stroked Sam’s cock so that he could watch his hard frame arch and writhe.</p><p>“Fuck me Cas, I want you,” Sam moaned out, sweat beading on his forehead and chest.</p><p>“Not yet, boy,” Cas rasped, spreading his fingers and jerking Sam’s cock hard and rough. Cas wanted to push him over the edge, wanted to see the human let go. He shut his eyes for a moment and focused on his fingers inside of Sam’s tight heat, allowing his grace to radiate from them, filling Sam even more, licking along the walls of his ass, finding and pressing against his prostate.</p><p>Sam bucked wildly, making guttural, whining noises deep in his throat. “That’s it, Sam, come for me.” He swirled his grace within Sam, stretching him until he was rigid and arching off the bed, yelping and shooting come all over himself. Sam collapsed back, muscles releasing the strain as Cas milked him through his orgasm.</p><p>“J-Jesus f-fuck, Cas…” Sam stammered, squirming a bit from the overstimulation of Cas’ attentive hands. “That was…<em>Christ</em>.”</p><p>Cas licked the come from Sam’s sensitive tip and smiled up at him. The pure bliss all over Sam’s body was breathtaking. He withdrew his fingers to stand and pull his pants and boxers down, Sam’s wrecked gaze followed his movements. His eyes then went wide, taking in Cas’ thick, rock-hard cock, slick with precome.</p><p>“Cas…you’re…I want you inside me <em>now</em>. I have lube, I can go-” Sam was propping himself up on his elbows as Cas gently interrupted him.</p><p>“It’s no matter.” Cas snapped his fingers, mind’s eye on Sam’s duffle in the other room, and the bottle appeared in his hand. “Spread your legs Sam.” Cas’ words had an edge to them, calm but demanding, barely containing his lust. The pride was swelling inside of him again; this beautiful man wanted <em>him</em>.</p><p>Sam did as he was told, spreading his legs wide and hitching them up, gnawing his lip in anticipation. Cas knelt between Sam’s thighs, slicking his cock with the lube. He pushed inside excruciatingly slow, wanting to feel Sam envelop him inch by inch. He dropped his forehead to Sam’s shoulder with the heavenly sensation.</p><p>“<em>God</em>, Sam,” he murmured as if it were a prayer. The tight, gripping heat of Sam’s body was overwhelmingly amazing around his cock. He thrust slowly in and out feeling pleasure course through him, tingling warmth building and building.</p><p>Sam moaned his name over and over, and Cas felt his dick twitching back to life between their stomachs. The human’s heartbeat was almost deafening, it was pounding so hard. He slid against the long line of Sam’s perfect body coated with sweat and lifted his weight to pound into him harder. He felt the intensity in his belly grow, his breathing was ragged and his muscles and balls were tightening; he knew he was close, snapping his hips in a controlled, steady rhythm. </p><p>“Come, come in me,” Sam groaned out, wrapping his fingers around his cock, the other hand dragging rough nails up his back. Cas thrust into him to the root of his cock and spilled his come deep inside. Sam whined and shot over his fist covering them both in streaks of come. </p><p>“Your body feels incredible Sam,” Cas rasped low, continuing to thrust slowly in and out, getting his breathing under control. </p><p>“Your cock... fuck, your cock is still rock hard,” Sam panted incredulously, running his hands through his hair and squirming on Cas’ dick.</p><p>Cas smirked and bent down to lick the sweat off Sam’s throat, pressing a bite under his jaw, feeling his rabbiting heart beat under his tongue and lips. The human was so vulnerable and trusting. </p><p>“You have no idea what you’re in for.” He fisted Sam’s softening dick, allowing his grace to sink into his skin and lap at his balls, bringing Sam back to full hardness. </p><p>“Oh, <em>oh</em> <em>God</em>!” </p><p>Cas grinned impishly, his own arousal still going strong, pleasure coursing through him as Sam squeezed him hard, lifting his hips in a figure eight and grinning slyly at him. The time for gentleness was over. </p><p>He dragged his cock from Sam’s ass and flipped him onto his stomach, yanking him onto his knees by the upper thighs as if he weighed nothing. Sam gasped with surprise as he was manhandled and made the filthiest noise when Cas slid his cock back inside of him. </p><p>He set a brutal pace. Pounding into Sam’s ass, pulling almost all the way out and driving home hard and fast, again and again, thrusting into Sam at an angle making the thick head of his cock grind mercilessly against his prostate. His fingers dug into Sam’s hips, gripping him like a vice. </p><p>“You’re going to take everything I give you,” Cas growled.</p><p>“I can take it, fuck me hard Cas, give it to me,” Sam gritted out, arching his back. Cas wove his fingers into his long sweat-dampened hair and yanked it into his fist against his scalp, earning a divine clenching and rippling around his cock that let him know the human was on his way to another orgasm. </p><p>“Big, formidable hunter likes to be handled rough, does he?” Cas crooned, hips slapping hard against Sam’s body. </p><p>“Yes, <em>fuck</em> yes!”</p><p>Cas grabbed the back of his neck and shoved him down, arms buckling and broad shoulders smashing into the bed. He slipped his hand around to squeeze Sam’s throat and Sam came instantly. Cas’ held him like this and fucked into him until he was filling him with more come, releasing him so that he could breathe full, ragged breaths, writhing and moaning through his aftershocks. </p><p>“<em>Mmmm</em> Cas, I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow.” Sam’s voice sounded wrecked, fucked out. He wiggled his ass lazily, tugging at Cas’ cock, grin teasing at the visible part of his face that was still pressed against the bed. “What did I do to deserve you?” </p><p>“I’m going to take care of you, Sam,” Cas husked, pulling out of Sam once more and dragging him by the hips to the edge of the bed, receiving another playful sound of surprise. He knelt to the floor in reverie, gaze locked on Sam’s swollen hole, dripping with his come. He ran his hands slowly up the back of the hunter’s thighs and palmed his ass, pulling his cheeks apart so more come pooled out. The sight was overwhelmingly delicious. </p><p>“So perfect,” Cas nearly whispered. He leaned forward and ran his tongue up Sam’s perineum, lapping and swirling softly over his hole, sending Sam into a gentle, shuddering breathing rhythm. Relaxing his jaw, he rubbed his lips and tongue harder against Sam. He let his grace enter his body along with the tip of his tongue, humming a moan into him and starting to stroke his own cock again as Sam keened and pushed himself back against Cas’ face. </p><p>Sam seemed unable to form coherent words when Cas couldn't take it much longer, standing quickly enough to experience what he was quite sure was his first headrush, to sink back into Sam. Pleasure gripped him hard in the belly when he felt the restored tightness of Sam’s gorgeous ass his grace provided. He fucked him slowly, steadily this time, starting out shallow, rocking his hips patiently, hands roaming over Sam’s skin until Cas came a third time, clutching his hips. </p><p>Sam was breathing heavily attempting and failing at speaking as Cas rubbed his palms firmly into his thighs, siphoning away the ache and tension he found there. </p><p>He could feel that Sam was close to coming again when he heard Dean bang into the adjoining room. He was calling Sam’s name, sharp concern pinging around the room; his brother wasn’t where he was supposed to be. </p><p>“Dean, we’re in here.”</p><p>“Cas, wh- <em>no!</em>” Sam managed through his haze of ecstasy.</p><p>“It’s ok, Sam.” Cas ran his hand soothingly up and down Sam’s back, slowing his hips even more, pulling a breathy moan from the hunter. </p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em> is going on here?” Dean yelled after stomping in and coming to an abrupt halt.</p><p>“I’m pleasuring your brother, Dean.”</p><p>“I can fucking <em>see</em> that Cas!” He barked. </p><p>“I don’t understand why you always insist on asking rhetorical questions. It makes things needlessly complicated,” Cas sighed, continuing to thrust lazily in and out of Sam who was clearly conflicted about whether he should continue enjoying it, cover himself up, or stop what they’re doing. He ultimately chose to stay put and look at Dean as defiantly as he could in his current undone state. </p><p>“Christ, Sammy, are you stoned?” Dean stepped closer to look at Sam’s blissed out, sweaty face.</p><p>“N-no, just-<em>uuhhnnn</em>. Why are you still here?” Sam frowned at his brother, his focus apparently sharpening slightly by Dean’s harsh tone.</p><p>“Yes, Dean, why <em>are</em> you still here?” </p><p>Dean seemed frozen, gaze raking over his brother’s long body, Cas’ thrusting hips, his eyes wide with confused shock and something else that was much stronger. The older hunter didn't need to say anything, it was suddenly abundantly clear to Cas what he had been seeing: fascination, jealousy, <em>want</em>.</p><p>“Either join us or leave,” Cas said plainly. Sam’s swallowing, rippling response around his cock and sharp, lusty inhale told him everything he needed to know about whether the younger Winchester was open to this change of events.</p><p>“Uhh…” Dean’s tone was still concerned but the hard line of his cock through his jeans betrayed him, hand hovering unsure around his belt. “Sammy…do you…”</p><p>“You heard him Dean; in or out,” Sam seemed spurned on by his brother’s gaze, rocking himself back to join Cas, picking up the pace.</p><p>Dean bit his lip and hastily began undressing, muttering something about craziness and losing his mind. Sam groaned fucking himself on Cas’ cock harder as he watched more and more of his brother’s skin become exposed. Dean stood next to the bed looking down at Sam’s mouth, cock curved hard towards his belly and Sam licked his lips.</p><p>“This is about Sam tonight, Dean. Get underneath him.” </p><p>Dean hesitated for a moment before sliding and positioning himself between Sam’s knees with Sam’s help, nudging and jostling, but not displacing Cas. Sam’s hands were planted on either side of his head and Dean’s legs were bent at the knee off the end bed. They nervously gazed at each other for some time before Sam leaned down and hesitantly kissed his brother’s parted lips. </p><p>It was like a flip switched, the buzzing energy in the room shifted jarringly. The sound of lips and tongues sliding against each other, teeth clashing, heartbeats drumming, and ragged breathing, filled the space. He could <em>smell</em> Dean’s lust churning and mixing with Sam’s. One of Dean’s hands was tangled into Sam’s hair the other explored his slick, naked body as Sam continued to rock back against Cas. He stayed still feeling pleasure mounting, watching his charges find desire in one another, exchanging stuttered expletives and crooning each other's names. He slowly pulled out and Sam cried out with the loss.</p><p>“Fuck your brother, Dean.” Cas growled the command low, moving back to see them both better.</p><p>Dean’s eyes shot open as Sam nodded fervently. Dean gripped his cock, lined himself up and pushed off of the floor to raise his hips, sinking into Sam. He slid in easily despite not slicking up his cock; Sam was well stretched, lubed, and full of Cas’ come, and as Dean thrusted up into his brother, it began dripping down Dean’s shaft and balls. </p><p>Cas grabbed his cock and started slowly stroking it, watching the brothers lose themselves in each other. His mind was drawn back to the painting. They ebbed and flowed, roiling like the night sky. Both a mixture of darkness and light, complementary, balanced, making the other whole. It was beauty that he had never witnessed before.</p><p>“Sammy, you feel so good. I can't fucking believe this,” Dean moaned, cupping his brother’s jaw and swiping a thumb over his kiss-swollen lips.</p><p>“Christ, you’re gonna make me come!” </p><p>“Do it, come on my dick,” Dean growled low. Dean fucked up into Sam’s ass two more times before Sam called out his name and painted his brother with his come. Dean’s body jerked hard, thrusts faltering, spilling another load of come into Sam. They collapsed, kissing lazily, licking into each other's mouths. </p><p>Cas was by no means done playing yet. He knelt at Dean’s feet and licked his and Dean’s come leaking from Sam’s used hole off of the base of Dean’s cock and around Sam’s rim. His grace bled from his soft, laving tongue, restoring their endurance and intensifying their lust. </p><p>“Holy- what the- <em>fuck</em>, Cas, you-you’re awesome!” Dean squirmed and writhed like his brother had the first time he felt the grace and Cas smirked with the sinfully heady feeling of power, as he stood to continue watching the brothers. </p><p>Sam merely whimpered, basking in the euphoria of four orgasms, face pressed against his brother’s neck as Dean began steadily thrusting into him again. </p><p>“Cas come here,” Dean invited. </p><p>“Inside me...please…” Sam rasped out. </p><p>“Whoa, Sammy, really?” Dean’s voice spiked with excitement. </p><p>Sam nodded quickly, soaked hair clinging to his face. “Fill me.”</p><p>“Oh God, please Cas, please fuck him with me,” Dean panted frantically. </p><p>Cas kept quiet, considering, head tipped to the side. </p><p>“C’mon, man, please get inside of him, I wanna feel you against me, please!” </p><p>“Hmmm, a begging Dean Winchester; interesting.” Cas stepped forward to run a hand down Sam’s back, over the swell of his ass, and down to where the brothers were connected. </p><p>Gently, slowly, he slipped a finger inside of Sam beside Dean’s cock, feeling him begin to stretch even more. When he was pushing in a third, Sam was choking back cries of pleasure, face screwed up in effort. Cas flowed his grace inside, filling him with soothing light; no pain, only delicious stretch for the younger hunter. </p><p>“Cas, get in here before I lose it,” Dean bit out, chest heaving, hands scrubbing his face in what looked like an attempt to center himself. </p><p>Shakily, Sam peeled himself off his brother, leaning his weight back on his hands and looking daringly over his shoulder at Cas. </p><p>Cas’ bottom lip caught between his teeth as he pulled his fingers free and gripped his cock, guiding it to start sliding inside of Sam along Dean’s cock. Both men were reduced to panting, keening wrecks by the time Cas was fully seated. Following Dean’s lead, Cas stayed still allowing Sam to adjust, rubbing the small of his back. Very slowly, Sam started raising himself up and down on their cocks moaning and whimpering.</p><p>“<em>God,</em> so full, it’s so good,” Sam whined. He pushed himself up, leaning back against Cas’ chest, fucking himself up and down faster and harder until Cas lost his patience and started fucking Sam’s tight stretched ass, grinding against Dean’s cock.</p><p>“Your brother is such a good boy, Dean. Reward him by fucking him with me,” Cas rumbled, locking half-lidded eyes with Dean’s. </p><p>Dean growled low and clutched Sam’s hips thrusting into him at the same rhythm and pace as Cas, moving as one to stuff Sam full. Dean took hold of Sam’s cock, stroking him steadily while looking back and forth between his angel and his brother, devastating pleasure and awe shattered in his green eyes. </p><p>Cas wrapped strong arms around Sam, holding him tight against him, kissing and biting his neck and shoulder. The young hunter was limp, allowing his body to be held, grabbed, used between the two people he trusted most in the world. </p><p>Cas changed his rhythm, pulling out as Dean was shoving in, finding more friction in the drag of Dean’s cock. </p><p>“Fuck yes, stretch me out!”</p><p>“Take it little brother, take our huge fucking cocks in your tight hole,” Dean growled. </p><p>Both men thrusted in and out of Sam at will, hands gripping him tight, fucking him rougher and harder as they felt their climaxes build. </p><p>“I’m-I-I,” Sam shuddered, muscles tightening once more.</p><p>“S-Sam, Sammy, <em>God,</em>” Dean whined pumping his fist hard and fucking into his brother faster until Sam lost it, spurting all over Dean and clenching down on both of their cocks as if he would never let them go. Sam flopped his head back onto Cas’ shoulder, panting and shaking from overstimulation. Cas watched as Dean shyly licked a drop of Sam’s come off of his lip and felt his hips stutter, cock throbbing and shooting inside of Sam next to him. </p><p>When Cas came, he clenched his eyes shut to see the stars, the bright moon, the cypress. His knees were weak, passion finally quenched. He pulled out of Sam slowly spilling their mixed come out of him, down his legs, all over Dean. Dean untangled himself and slid back on the bed, laying down and covering his sex-hazed face with a draped arm. Cas guided an intoxicated Sam next to him, spreading his legs to lick between them once more, cleaning his mess of a hole with his tongue and grace.</p><p>“N-not all...wanna...wanna feel...tomorrow.”</p><p>Cas smiled, leaving some ache inside of him and moving to position himself on Sam’s other side. Sam tucked up against Cas’ body, pressing his hot face against his neck and grabbed Dean’s arm to tug him against his back. Dean pressed kisses into his brother’s burning skin and looked up at Cas.</p><p>“Was it that fucking painting?” Dean whispered. Sam’s breathing was steadying out, taking long deep breaths indicating he was passing out between them. Cas nodded, a slight challenging grin tugging at the corner of his lips.</p><p>“Jesus, you two are nuts.” He looked into Cas’ eyes studying them for a moment, then dropped his gaze, unfocused on Sam’s shoulder, combing fingers idly through his long, wet hair. “You know...that gallery is hosting an immersive experience of what's-his-dick’s stuff, with, like, lights and projections and shit next month...maybe you’d...I dunno...wanna…”</p><p>Always surprised by the surfacing of the elusive light within Dean, Cas smiled at him softly, “Yah, I’d love that.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was a HUGE departure for me in MANY ways so I hope you enjoyed it! if anyone is interested in which paintings I was referring to, let me know in a comment; I'll refrain from nerding out and listing them here. Bonus points if you know which ones I was talking about! EXTRA bonus points if you know what the title is from without looking it up!</p><p>Full prompt:</p><p>Tags: Sastiel or Wincestiel, Cas beats off to Starry Night. Cas finds art sexually stimulating. Dean yucks on Cas’s yum a bit (Dean: uh, Cas, buddy... are you ok? Cas: I am excellent, Dean, why do you ask? Dean: cuz... you're beating off to Starry Night…) but Sam’s more understanding and quickly reaps the benefits. Basically: Sam and Cas fuck. Dean has to decide whether or not he can/should join them. Top Cas/bottom Sam. If Dean joins, he’s free to top Cas or play with Sam, too.</p><p>As it turns out, as much as I tried, I couldn't keep Dean out of it. Apparently, y'all can rip Wincest out of my cold dead hands!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>